nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frostyflytrap/The Future of Nitrome Wiki
I've been thinking of something lately, and this only really concerns the most active and dedicated users who work at this wiki. Of course, those would be users NOBODY and RSK right off the bat. We rarely ever discuss Nitrome wiki's future, as far as I can tell, and there are a lot of elements to this to consider. How long do you, we, plan on running this site? Can we really tend to this wiki for at least every week for the rest of our lives? When the time comes, we'd all have to take a break from this, not necessarily abandon it and quit forever, but instead find ourselves attending to more urgent and essential events in life. And someday, due to how Wikia is managed, the wiki will be inactive for a few months and will be terminated without any warning. Wikia has gone through some changes in the past, none of which have ever devastated the system, but we could never know when they decide to make a decision, not in our favour, or perhaps even shutting down at some point in the future. Now I know that that's probably not gonna happen anytime soon, but my point is that I would rather have a plan for when the time comes rather than having no plan at all, waiting for us to just panic when things suddenly go out of hand, against the ways we're comfortable with. If the time comes and it hits us unexpectedly, it'll be very stressful, end even more if we never expected it. It would absorb the strength of the shock better if we were ready to distribute its force evenly. I do admit, this does sound a lot like I'm over exaggerated and am only saying this just for the sake of making a statement. Especially since no one likes to talk about death, which is a similar subject to what I am describing, the death of information. A prophecy that even if it were true, no one would really believe in it. Perhaps certain readers wonder why we should even care, whether it be about the permanent disappearance of Nitrome Wiki or if we should care about the future at all. I'm sure you have a lot of very good arguments, (Should we worry too much about the future?; Everything dies in the end; You'll lose interest in solving the problem and the embrace the inevitable; You speak but never act; etc. ) but frankly, I'm afraid that none of them would be of any to let us know the one true solution to the problem as an ultimate question may be a rhetorical one. And who knows? Maybe you are right, perhaps everything in this world, being temporary would be perceived as pointless. Nothing can prove or disprove that statement, but in case it is, I wouldn't really bother pointing that out if none of this mattered in the end, would I? (Unless you reacted by impulse, pretending to believe in what you advocate, or you have a grudge on me and just want to get things off your chest, which is understandable I guess.) If we were to be conventional in the manner that we solve our problems, I would suggest that the deeply concerned wiki contributors would at least try to hold a civilised discussion about this. Most of you have already grown into independent adults by now, it's time to make the tough decisions. And if things end up with us beating around the bush until we lose interest, like what happened to the Gameathon, then I guess all of this that I've written would've only been for the purpose of easing my conscience (Tried but not tried hard enough.) I can understand if procastination is the path we decide to take, it isn't so bad I guess. Category:Blog posts